This invention relates to a process for the recovery of heat from a sulfuric acid plant. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for the recovery of the exothermic heat resulting from the absorption of sulfur trioxide into concentrated sulfuric acid. This invention also relates to a heat recovery tower which is used to recover the heat energy from concentrated sulfuric acid.